User talk:Oo7nightfire
|Current|Archive 1 (for contnet older than 07/09/2012)| Can you edit one page? My friends pointed out the Theta was Alpha's emapthy, as mentioned by Shannon and the confirmed by Matt a second later here As of where in the video, I can't say. My friends listened through it, and heard it come up. Since it has been confirmed, do you think you can add it to Theta's page, if you don't mind? I would add it, but I am not to sure of how to word it, or where to add it... Guten-Morgen (talk) 00:12, July 9, 2012 (UTC) 03:14, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Can I edit n+1 and Fall from Heaven. Please get back to me ASAP RE: Theta fragment Okay, yes, I found where Shannon and Matt say what Theta's trait is. It is at 1:19 Sorry it took so long to find it. Guten-Morgen (talk) 04:28, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Have you seen the new episode yet??? CyrusArc 01:53, July 10, 2012 (UTC) here can you please let me edit Wyoming just once man i know you ban stuff about it but please i never get to edit anyone please bro let me edit his relationships nd shit please hi i know your an admin but please let me edit wyoming just once nd i wont ask for anything more i swear just once ok well could i maybe edit something else like sarge cause i really want to edit something on red vs blue iv been a fan since it first started nd i only found out about this wiki a few months ago but if you don't want me to thats cool but i really want to edit someone maybe donut or something as donut is my fav character it's ok if you say no also what you mean by sign like thisEuan117 (talk) 03:38, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ok thank's and sorry if i wasted your time cool hi again can you give me some tips on what you mean by grammer and that stuff you were on about cause i appear to be failing at it can you help me out with the wiki see i don't know what to put like grammer etc can you give me a few good tips please Euan117 (talk) 03:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) so the whole word should have been capital or just the first letters is my wyoming edit ok Euan117 (talk) 04:08, July 10, 2012 (UTC) oh see that's the thing i don't know how to get ride of them Euan117 (talk) 04:10, July 10, 2012 (UTC) would this be an alright one Wyoming is currently ranked 4th on the freelancer leaderboard and should leaderboard and freelancer be capitals or low case before i put it onEuan117 (talk) 04:17, July 10, 2012 (UTC) dupe pages i have found many dupilcate pages with everything the same except the link one of these pages has a link that has lopez the other one has lopez the heavy 00:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC) how come one had a talk page that has been used and the other one hasn't? 19:24, July 11, 2012 (UTC) What did i do wrong this time Euan117 (talk) 17:43, July 12, 2012 (UTC) oh kk and thanks finally i get one rightEuan117 (talk) 17:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Discussion over the fact that you have nineteen sections for individual episodes when only one or two barely reach a second line. Are they small because they are the official Rooster Teeth descriptions or were they simply written quickly? Again, a series plot overview section and then a list of episodes seems much more tidier in comparison.-- Forerun ' 04:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply. I can see what you mean about keeping organization uniform across series pages. I have a lot of free time tomorrow; maybe I could reorganize each season tomorrow morning.-- 'Forerun ' 12:58, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Jack Pattillo Page? User:Sgt_D_Grif/Sandbox While Jack has voiced at least four characters, many of them were minor so I was unsure if a page on Jack should be created. Therefore, I simply made it in a sandox subpage. If you approve, either you or I can simply copy the Sandbox subpage of my profile onto a new page for him. Grif was here (talk) 08:09, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Amends? Hi, I know we've had our differences in the past, but we are both obviously RvB fans that want to contribute to the wiki. I'm interested in becoming an Admin and I'm prepared to dedicate time to the upkeep of the wiki. However, I realize that my low amount of edits is not enough. How many edits would you like me to reach before I am considered to be an admin? Also, I watched Sandguardians. I'm hooked. Continue making episodes!!! I started a Sandguardians wiki, but I haven't done anything, and I would love your help making it into a full-fledged wiki. Thanks for your time! Awesomeperson487 (talk) 17:33, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 Hi it's me again so i was wondering if i could maybe edit Wyoming's role in the plot during the part of season 10 episode 9 if that is alright Euan117 (talk) 15:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) i finally got it right without any mistakes Euan117 (talk) 15:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) hi yeah i know i f****d up but i had it right the first time and it kept saying the link i was posting was wrong and telling me to Change the words Gunner Twins Turrets etc etc sorry forgot to sign that last one16:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC)Euan117 (talk) Machinima Advice Hey nightfire, I recently realised that I had some spare money laying around and am now considering buying a Hauppauge HD PVR, possibly to make a machinima. I was wondering what specific PVR you use, and whether or not you found it hard to work. Also, how did it run on your PC? I was also wondering, how do you record your audio when you make machinima? And what programmes do you use to edit your videos? Sorry for the multiple questions, I just thought I'd better get advice from someone who actually knows about Machinima before I buy something as expensive as a PVR, wouldn't be so bad if it was a capture card but you have to buy a few extra cables for those I heard....Thanks in advance! Socksucker (talk) 21:40, August 9, 2012 (UTC) First off I'd like to say thanks, you've given me a lot of information to think about which is great. I had a look at the AVermedia Game Capture System, and it looked really impressive, though I don't have any external hard drives on hand, and I have a laptop so the chances are I wouldn't use that feature much anyway. Still a really cool feature though, especially for people with desktops. My laptop isn't the best either, but I suppose I'll try and find a HD PVR that's compatible. I actually wondered about using my IPhone, but if you use it then it must be fairly good quality. The audio in Sandguardians is actually really good, so I thought you'd have some sort of fancy sound system haha. Thanks a lot for the help, and for the names of the programs. That'll help me out a tonne if I do decide to buy a HD PVR. Thanks again! Socksucker (talk) 22:39, August 9, 2012 (UTC) uh hi, will you stop? dude you do know delta said she had two A.I. it is even posted at the top of the page in her brief description-Marcus the Rat well i think it's important, if she had two A.I.s shouldn't it be posted under Carolina's article of A.I. interaction?-Marcus the Rat Return Hey there! I think I'll finally be able to return permanately here. :D However, I will likely not be able to help on Monday nights, but I will be able to help with any missed character pages, such as the present day characters, on Tuesday-Sundays and will be able to remain on on Monday nights, but by the time my computer allows me to view the episode, which is oddly around 11 rather than 9, as it used to be because it just asks me to refresh the page and then it restarts the countdown always at 45 minutes until around 11. But anyway, we should really get to talking again sometime. Also, soon I'm going to be putting up a vote to make you a Bcrat, which you'll surely win! I also have an idea for character pages to make them seem less...clustered in my opinion. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper]] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 13:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I'll try and put them into action soon enough, maybe over the weekend? And that's fine if you don't want it, you just seem to deserve it in my opinion, but if you don't want it then that's fine too! So how have you been, been up to anything new? [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 14:03, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Nice! I've been working. :c I'm trying to save up for a new computer, I want an Alienware so it may be some time before that goal is reached. :P [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 14:18, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Believe me, I won't. And as for the poll.. I probably addded more Freelancer's than nessecary. But oh well. The only one I probably should have added, but didn't was the Blue Soldier. But that's just because it's unknown if they're an Agent or not. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 14:26, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Which One? Which Main Character page should I mess with to show you guy's what I'm going to do with them? I was thinking either Sarge or Church/Epsilon. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 14:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I feel it would be easier with Sarge though, probably because if I did it with Epsilon, I'd have to do it for Leonard Church and Leonard L. Church as well. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 14:37, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Working I found out the problem with the template and corrected it, so what do you think? Also, for the yellow highlight when you're on one of the specific pages, we can change that to another color, or just bolder text. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 15:16, August 11, 2012 (UTC) The reason I separated Characteristics and Misc. pages from the main page was because I felt the plot should have it's own page, I still do feel that way, however we could merge Characteristics and Misc. to the main page, then make a Sarge/Plot page if you feel it should be that way. Sarge/Epsilon-Sarge will likely be changed to Sarge/Epsilon, that way it looks less awkward, so that removes one con. Again, I only gave characteristics and Misc. pages their own pages because I felt the plot should have had it's own page. With these easy fixes in mind, tell me what you think as I have removed many of the cons of which you listed. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 21:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC) They can go to the main page, the only reason I feel plot should have it's own section is because some parts need expanded upon, primarily parts from the Blood Gulch Chronicles, and it will continue to grow as the Seasons go on. So I feel Plot should have it's own page. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 22:23, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I feel the Recollections info is fine, but the BGC is missing mainy important details. I shall stand by how I feel about the Plot for the characters. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 22:42, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I was actually going to leave the Sarge/Misc. and Sarge/Characteristics pages up until we go an opinion from Cyrus, that way it's the same during all of our votes. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 13:02, August 12, 2012 (UTC) It's fine, just thought I'd tell you why I removed them from the Delete. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 14:34, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, by anime and manga, I was comparing those to the real world counterparts to the Epsilon counterparts. Such as Sarge (manga) and Sarge/Epsilon (anime). Then they have a characteristics page and a Misc. page. Just as we have with the Sarge pages. While we could merge Characteristics and Misc. page, or even Characteristics, Misc., and Plot all together, it's really all the same. Also, they have roughly the same amount of info we have, or in my mind should have, and for Characteristics, it's all the same as characteristics of characters doesn't change between the anime and manga, however if you still are against the parent tabs, then I suppose we can have the rest of the wiki vote, which I'm really against because who knows how long that could take. Also, it would just be the main characters who get hte parent tab. If you looked at other pages of the Kuroshitsuji wiki, only two characters; Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive have the parent tab. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 22:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) If we had all of the information we SHOULD have, then we'd have roughly the same amount as the pages such as Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive, the problem is, we skip nearly entire seasons in the Role in Plot sections of the pages in the Blood Gulch Chronicles and Reconstruction areas, wheras they have all information about all of the episodes and chapters in the manga. If we had the information we should have, then we'd be tied in plot information. Also, if you're fine with it then it would be 3/1. Jman just doesn't want the tab, changed or not. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 23:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes about season 2 wouldn't lopez be accounted for the first 7 episodes and an episode later on where church and tex shares his body. That is still lopez, as Burnie goes out of his way to use robot gags with church during those episodes. I feel like lopez should be accounted for those episodes and a side not should be issue. Because that is techincally lopez too. Alright i understand I hope i didn't cause any trouble. If you need any help let me know. hi random question know how the Gamma AI do u think he was the goldish brown one next to Theta when they all see the alpha at the end of reconstruction Euan117 (talk) 19:05, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Alternate Tab Template Template:Tabs Here is my alternative to the tab template Sniper made. I tried to make it more visibly appealing. Thoughts? —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 20:52, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much for the warm and timely welcome, Oo7nightfire! I appreciate it. BCM 00 (talk) 09:32, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, about the recent episode Maine, York, Etc. should be counted on the episode count instead of mention only they do appear via flashbackDoc1234 (talk) 03:02, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Alright man, it looks like everyone except Tex appear via flashback including the director, and unnamed blue soldier Doc1234 (talk) 03:07, August 28, 2012 (UTC) New video player. I'm sure you've noticed that our Season 10 Videos now have a different player screen since Episode 11. If this is fine with you, than this is no problem, but if you wish to have it work the way it used to, merely changing the URL from having a ".x" extension to a normal ".html" extension. If this is unclear to you, simply look at the difference between MediaWiki:S10E12 and w:c:Grifball:MediaWiki:Embedtest (well there's a player size difference too, but that's not relevant). You can see it working as before on w:c:Grifball:User:Sgt_D_Grif (although my profile also has music playing in the background :P ) if you need verification. I have no idea why the embed button now gives the ".x" URL, but this still remains as an easy fix for MediaWiki pages if you wish to have us return to the older way and retain consistency. Grif was here (talk) 05:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) : I'd also like to point out that the user, Beta-Red-Actual has started to While he did question it in his edit summary, he did not ask an administrator, or anyone on the whole wiki before proceeding. Not only do I disagree with the removal of character links, but I also believe that course of action is to be brought up for consultation, discussion, and then possible approval before a large number pages are edited in such a manner. However, instead of reverting the edits and possibly causing an edit-war, I believe it would be better to leave in the hands of you or any other admin on the wiki and allow you to contact Beta-Red-Actual on his talk page if deemed necessary. Grif was here (talk) 10:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Character Links Thanks for noticing, I'll keep that in mind then. However, either through simplicity or other, when you linked the characters in the plot section(s) you changed a few things to my edited versions where they were reverted back to almost their original state before I edited them. Although not entirely, I can see some differences. Examples include Sarge being the Red Teams '''non'-commissioned officer -as he is a Staff Sergeant (as depicted on the Meta's audio enhancement hologram in Season 6, can't recall the episode) and certain elements that give some minor details such as spying on the Red Team via Church's sniper rifle, etc. If you want, I'll just go ahead and do what I intend to do (keeping in mind the character links of course) when I signed up and then perhaps you can just go through it and re-edit them I guess. Although I prefer to be left alone when it come to grammatical editing and such, but you have the say of course. -'Beta-Red-Actual' SEASON 10 They have names on the rooster teeth website i just noticed this, i just need someone to confirm befor making changes, the most recent episodes name is "Out of Mind" JB nine90 (talk) 07:04, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Found all names: ( include premiere) Revenants 1 Heavy Metal 2 Follow the Leader 3 Turbulence 4 The New Kid 5 What does the "I" Stand for? 6 Oversight 7 Fall From Heaven 8 Fighting Fire 9 C.T. 10 Out of body 11 Outo of Mind 12 JB nine90 (talk) 07:08, September 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem JB nine90 (talk) 11:57, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for Changing them JB nine90 (talk) 22:58, September 1, 2012 (UTC) New page Some wiki contibuted added californa and beta, they added them because they might be shown in the future, in my opinion they should be deleted JB nine90 (talk) 06:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks JB nine90 (talk) 08:38, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Plot Sections Are we now changing the 'Synopsis' section to the 'Plot' section? I'm also wondering your opinion regarding my edits. As I delve more and more into the Season(s) (eventually all the way to the latest episode), I'm noticing them getting longer in detail (which is good in my opinion) as the characters are being expanded upon and the episodes themselves being slightly extended. I just want to make sure, since I write my drafts in parallel to the script themselves (however the minor details are left out). '-Beta-Red-Actual' Thanks, I just wanted to clarify. '-Beta-Red-Actual' future A.I's i know you have been deleting info about the A.I's but shouldn't we create a page for them since aeta and iota are both confirmed.and before you say they are not yet confirmed here is the direct quote 'We have two A.I Aeta and Iota' and both were added to carolina since delta did say that carolina was implanted with two A.Is. so can we at least have a page for them? 02:43, September 4, 2012 (UTC) so should i create the pages with basic info(which i'll put below to show you) until the next episode (A.Is name) is a A.I that is scheduled to appear in season 10 episode 13. so tell me if i should change that or add more 03:02, September 4, 2012 (UTC) i made Aeta now i'll make Iota 03:11, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Iota's page has been made as well. 03:15, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Freelancer Hey, your probably sick of my messages but in gamma profile pick you can see "Conneticut" on the locker, I haven't checked yet but maybe there are other freelancers to come if we check the locker doors. It could be a hint for the future. I'll let you know if I find any. JB nine90 (talk) 08:22, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if you misunderstood but i meant it as an example to show that the names are on the lockers JB nine90 (talk) 09:25, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Oo7nightfire I was wondering why you removed my page: "Wash's imprisonment." Video Links for the older Seasons I've noticed that 'The Blood Gulch Chronicles' episodes have videos linked to Youtube, specifically Roosterteeth's channel, while the newer and most recent Seasons/episodes are linked to the video feeds from Roosterteeth's main website. I was wondering if I could just link all older episodes from Season 1 - 5 as I go along, and other subsequent videos that are not (if they are available that is), to Roosterteeth's video archive, so as to make it neat and have them all come from one source. Its up to you. Also, another thing, are there any other Administrators that I can contact if you're not readily available? Thanks. -'Beta-Red-Actual' hey I was conidering making a page for the AI Xi as with the way that Sigma arranges the symbols I would believe that he is the Last unidentified AI that the Meta possessed during the reconstruction series. But when I started to make the page I recieved a notification saying that you ahd made and deleted your own page for Xi. If you could I would like to know why you deleted the page and if you have any info that you would like to or could contribute to help me with making this page i would greatly appreciate it. Thank You. Oh, Gotcha. I guess I missed it on Wahsington's page. Thanks. TheonlyGregen (talk) 08:37, September 6, 2012 (UTC)theonlyGregen Red vs. Blue I have a request, the link you see above the words I'm typing is locked from editing. I didn't see (pretty much ignored) the notification when I was organizing the introduction paragraph(s). I don't want my work to go to waist since I pretty much re-worded it all, and I like to further organize the whole article later on when I have the time. If not, that's fine. Just let me know. On a side note, I've came up with an idea for the main page for the wiki-site. In a nut-shell, and in my opinion, it'll make the site more "readily available" to visitors and easy to navigate. If you need a representation, just look at halopedian.com (not the wiki-hosted site) and Halo Fanon. Basically combine the two, but have it more simple with our own visual flare (obviously). Let me know. New page, again Another wiki contributed a randow page called where does thispic come from and it doesn't have a pic on the page. It should be deleted especially because he cant add pictiures without no account JB nine90 (talk) 23:25, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ok why are you taking every single one of my edits and throwing them away? sure some of them after i think about it may be useless but some factual! yeah but on my season 10 trivia edit i was right, the shotgun and the assult rifle look more like their halo reach versions Hey Hey Nightfire. I was watching Episode 13 and I think Sigma may know that Tex is an A.I. It's when he and Gamma are saying how no A.I. can beat Omega. He says something like "We are just fragments after all. Pieces. But Omega and Tex are...something else." Anyway, to get away from RvB, how are you? [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 03:03, September 16, 2012 (UTC) hey if your a machinima director why did you film one of your videos, by using a recording camera to the screen North Page Hey, North's page shows up to me as completely blank, I don't know if that's my computer or the site but I know admins can restore pages so just though I should let you know! Awesomeperson487 (talk) 17:50, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 Why did you delete my edits to n+1 and fall from heaven 03:09, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Editing New Episode on Monday So this past Monday, I tried to edit the page Happy Birthday with some of the episode information and it was deleted shortly after it was added. Now I know it may be because I don't know, but I am a Sponsor on the website so I get access to the Episodes early. Xehanorto (talk) 13:24, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Episode 17 Well, in this weeks RT Recap some clips of Episode 17 of this Season were shown. I can tell you who were in the clips if you'd like so you can add the page. Actually there was one, but I think RoosterTeeth caught there mistake and took it down before to many people saw the episode 17 clips. Updated Hey dude, I went ahead and updated a few things such as bolding the staff team's names in the Recent Activity and Recent Changes, as well as update the word "ADMIN" next to our names to instead display Project Freelancer's emblem. What do you think? —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 03:49, September 30, 2012 (UTC) How does it look now? —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 04:33, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Episode Images Do you have access to the early episodes (specifically the BGC) on itunes, zune, etc., for download in order to take screenshots? I'm asking because I can't help but notice that each episode I rewrite, the more bland they look. I've been trying to shorten each draft I create, leaving out nonessential details and other miscellaneous parts in order to get to the point of the storyline. So I'm thinking of adding images depicting key or important events in each episode in order to relieve the boredom of reading half a page of comedic antics. Problem is... I don't use itunes and rarely go on zune. Let me know, thanks. Never would of thought of that. Thank-you. Now get ready for a plethora of images. I'm aware, thank-you. Re: Episode Images Ok. I reverted some (actually most) of your edits for valid reasons, not out of spite or other manners. '''1.' I'll be honest, your image placement were ill-advised on some of them, so I corrected them. I try to keep images on opposite sides of each other from time to time (which I'm sure you know). 2. Image pixels were random and some were too small. I corrected them to be consistent with the others. No harm done to paragraph alignment. 3. Season 1, Episodes 1 - 6 (if I remember correctly) had summaries that were to short to add images in my opinion, but I saw you wanted to add a couple of them anyway. I moved them under the info-box so as to not have the sentences/paragraphs get all jumbled. It just looked unprofessional. Please send me a message first if you don't agree. Again this is not out of "0mG He R3V3RTed MY EDIIT!?!?" kind of thing. Obviously, we have different viewpoint(s) of editing, so I would just like it to work out. Thanks for letting me know. Also, I do not see the images merging onto the Transcript page at all, it must be different browsers (as I forgot to take into account) or some other reason. Also, if I'm going to continue this, give me the rundown on the pixel size and anything else that seems relevant for me to know as I'm used to other wiki-imagery policies. Hey man, been trying to edit the Meta page, won't let me!! I'm a hardcore RvB fan and want to be able to add my knowledge and contribute. Let me know ;) Okay, that was my inner debate. I was wondering of he completed '''metastabilty because he remembered everything, or he simply left Carolina's head. CyrusArc 02:36, October 2, 2012 (UTC) who thinks that epison will get his own body in season 10 Like I said, the Trivia could be edited. And it as to which one appears, it's at random. They're separated in sections so it's easier to navigate. And yeah, some of the Trivia is kinda messed up, but I'm tired and I was going to fix it later on. I just thought that we should have an actual DYK section rather then having the same Trivia for the past three months. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 22:21, October 7, 2012 (UTC) It's all good bro. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 22:26, October 7, 2012 (UTC) hey nightfire, i made a page for Season 11 of RvB, it was confirmed by burnie. i'm just letting you know about it, edit it as you please, I won't have a lot of time to work on it. ASSauLTxMasTER (talk) 00:20, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Image Sizes This isn't really an issue and more of just a heads-up, but RoosterTeeth uploads the videos to Blip in 720p (1280 by 720). So therefore if anyone uploads a pic of at least that resolution, a larger pic wouldn't really make any difference since it's already at the maximum quality it can have. I'm not complaining about my pic being overwritten or anything like that :P just letting you know how it's uploaded This is the best sig I can make (talk to Grif) 02:02, October 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Recent edit Explain to me how my edit was "unneccesary"Spartan O214 (talk) 23:08, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Seson 10 Hey, im going to quote this from rt [http://roosterteeth.com/yomary '''yomary] Cast & Crew We've got a bunch of episodes to go before the season finale We're just finishing production & I recorded my final lines. Lots more RVB to enjoy this season! So does this mean there are at least 4 more eps left because a bunch is 4 or more? Let me know what you think JB nine90 (talk) 08:32, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Number of episodes The number of episodes in Season 10 has been confirmed as 23 (according to the DVD which someone got early), so yeah just thought I'd let you know. WHAT?!??!?!?!?!? WHO?HOW?WHENNNNN? JB nine90 (talk) 07:44, October 17, 2012 (UTC) S10 Episode 19 Errors Hey, I'm going to bed soon so I thought I'd make you aware if you didn't already notcie of some errors in Episode 19. At 1:11 the body in front of Tex disappears. Also at around 10:33 when Maine/The Meta begins walking towards her his brute shot disappears from his back and then back again. Thought I'd let you know so it could go in the trivia, I have some pictures but I figure you can get them yourself if you need them. Also tried not to give away any spoilers haha. Socksucker (talk) 00:35, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Projects Hey, I should of mentioned this earlier, but I've taken a break from editing the BGC articles. Right now, I'm helping Halopedia with a community project and has thus taken most of my free time. Rest assured, I'll resume my activities once I'm wiki-free. I got this. how is it poorly written Euan117 (talk) 02:24, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ok im sorry for asking mate also sorry if i annoyed you i just tried to put it into words but its hard when you don't know what to put in the right place but still thank you for letting me know mate sorry for ruining ur night Euan117 (talk) 03:09, October 16, 2012 (UTC) sorry very easy mistake cause it said u posted it instead of him it must have been a glitch but still thanks for letting me know my mistakesEuan117 (talk) 03:21, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for revision Hey nightfire, Just wanna thank you for revising my edits! I don't have a lot of time on my hand, so it's good to have you as an active admin on the wiki! ASSauLTxMasTER (talk) 23:12, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Project Freelancer Template I was wondering if you felt that the Unidentified Blue Soldier was worthy of a place on the Freelancer template since Recovery Six and Recovery Nine are included, despite them only appearing once as opposed the Blue Soldier having more appearances. The only downside is that due to the page's long name, it would have to start a third line for the template's list. This is the best sig I can make (talk to Grif) 07:05, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello again is my Donut edit ok Euan117 (talk) 21:27, October 30, 2012 (UTC) thanks mate i picked it up the day after doing an essay Euan117 (talk) 21:38, October 30, 2012 (UTC) So now you like my edit? Jejejeje!! Hope that teaches some respect!! Only a true hardcore fan could have noticed Caboose running around in the background in S10E21 (True Colors)!! So don't go calling everyone a hardcore fan!! Out of respect, the edit should have stayed as I put it, but I'll accept it as it is, nonethless!! Jejejeje, I hope I can keep providing info such as this in the future ;)